


Terribad

by Bujinfidel



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: M/M, Some stuff is implied, alcohol exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujinfidel/pseuds/Bujinfidel
Summary: Takes place after WARS. Gouda and Sendou accidentally get Vegas married.





	Terribad

_‘Ah.’_

A stream of morning light splayed inconsistently through the much too thin hotel curtains and found its way to Sendou Daiki’s line of vision. It was invasive and not at all comforting. Though if asked, he felt fairly good overall, he wasn’t partial to the current situation he found himself in.

 

Currently Sendou was laying unclothed in bed with his least favourite company, or so he says, Gouda Hanzo. This in itself was relatively normal for the two of them, and he’d long given up thinking anything of it. The problem only arose when one considered the context. ‘ _if I go back to sleep, maybe it will all unhappen_ ’ Sendou hoped. He removed a Tarot card at random from underneath his pillow, “Judgement, Upright. Reflection is necessary.....no good huh.”

 

The proof of what happened last night was sitting across from him on a varnished desk next to the complimentary wifi password, so even had he indulged this thought, he would’ve had to deal with reality eventually. The offender was a crudely signed Marriage certificate issued in L city, a place well known for its nightlife in A country. The culprit of this bad mood also lay sleeping and seemingly unaffected to the left of the mattress, which pissed Sendou off to no end.

 

It had started as they, on a whim, decided to pay the city a visit when wondering what to do with the extra day in A country they were left to after their flight was delayed. Gouda had participated in an overseas tournament as promotion for the pro LBX league gaining traction across the world. Sendou had been interested in the popularity of fortune tellers in the area, but ended up disappointed the majority of people interested in his services has been hard to deal with gamblers looking for some good news. If the cards don’t bode well, they don’t bode well. Simple as that. Much to his dismay however, such a straightforward concept was lost on those despairing from their bad luck, and they would opt to neglect paying him as a result. Gouda remarked that’s to be expected when he’s not even set up a licensed business for it in A country, but Sendou didn’t like Gouda acting as the voice of reason in any situation, so he brushed it off.

 

After a less than successful run, Gouda suggested they settle for relaxing at a bar before heading back to the hotel. It was a fairly nice place all things considered, and Sendou might’ve actually found it pleasant to relax in had he been alone. The bartender was quite chatty, and Gouda was no stranger to small talk since he’d needed to get his act together as the heir of prometheus and a prolific professional lbx player. Among the topics, they were asked if they were here for any special occasion, and Gouda let slip that it was their 6 year anniversary. The bartender and several others congratulated them while offering a pair of drinks on the house. This was true and all, however Sendou loathed talking about it in any capacity. The less words used to describe their ‘relationship’ the better, was his take on the matter. Yet here he found himself suddenly the center of attention on the bench among a group of strangers.

 

Sendou decided to at least take them up on the offer for a free drink, ordering a Daiquiri, while Gouda asked for Sake. Sendou chided him. “Who orders Sake in a foreign country when you can just get some at better quality back in Japan.”

“Shut up!” Gouda had retorted with his usual vigor. Many things about him were infuriatingly old fashioned.

 

 Here is where the problem started. Sendou was an extreme lightweight. It’s not as though he ever had more than he could handle, but that he became much more pleasant and agreeable with his face flushed and alcohol in his system. For someone who had very specific standards for everything, this was a nightmare of embarrassment every time. Once he’d even held Gouda’s hand as he was complaining about lack of affection. Or rather, they sat there squinting while Sendou clasped his one hand firmly with both of his own while facing each other. To others it probably looked quite ridiculous. Horrible.

 

This time however the alcohol content may have been a bit more concentrated, because the incident in question most definitely trumped that. From this point, Sendou did not want to continue recalling as that would require coming to terms with the series of uncharacteristically sweet events that led to them both saying I do in front of a small crowd of cheers egging them on.

 

Sendou very abruptly lifted from the bed as he sighed, and proceeded to dress himself. He then stood at the foot of the bed, now ready to flee at any moment, staring disapprovingly down toward the sleeping Gouda. Sendou considered it a personal affront that Gouda wasn’t even aware of his pressing gaze or current predicament, and simply waited for his hostility to wake him up. It took about half an hour, but Gouda finally awakened to his trial.

 

“Nnngh, Sendou? What the hell.” Gouda took a second to recognize what was going on. It wasn’t uncommon for him to wake up second.

 

“The World, Reversed. Lack of closure. honestly, how can you sleep in at a time like this.We have a problem.” Sendou asserted, but Gouda looked at his CCM to discover they still had another 40 minutes before the alarm went off. Hardly what you’d call sleeping in.

 

“Do you really have to get on my case first thing when I open my eye’s---wait. Wait shit,” Halfway through his complaint realization hit Gouda at the piece of paper in Sendou’s right hand. “That _is_ a problem.”

 

“And we’re going to deal with it. There’s absolutely no way I am going to spend my life _married_ to you.”

 

“Hang on what’s wrong with bein’ married to me?!” Still groggy, Gouda was instinctively offended.

 

“Oh I’d be happy to tell you--”

“Stop. Nevermind, as much as I’d love our first couple activity to be listing all the things we hate about each other let me just say there’s no way I’d ever want to _marry_ you either.”

 

“Do NOT call us a couple.”

 

“Yeah yeah I got it the last 50 times you said that.”

 

“Hmph. well then we’re in agreement. How are you going to fix this then.”

 

“ME? Last I checked it take two people to say yes to marriage, idiot!”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“And come to think of it you were the one eager to kiss me that time!”

 

“I just wanted it over with.”

 

“Clearly.”

 

All simple conversations between these two, were evidently, much too long.

 

\---

 

3 days later back in Misora town they received the official notice in the mail. Before leaving A country they had gone to the local government bureau to inquire about it’s validity. Unfortunately, the tall man they had met at that bar who claimed to be licensed for marriage had not been lying. Their options at that point dwindled, and they were running short on time to catch their flight, so they ended up leaving before they could start any process to invalidate it.

 

Sendou had spent the past few days sulking in his usual way, and Gouda was no in high spirits either. At this time Asuka entered their apartment to check in on them, as she hadn’t heard anything since they parted at the tournament. She figured if those guys weren’t being loud, something was usually up.

 

“Yoohoo! Gouda, Sendou! You in?”

 

“Yeah.” Gouda’s defeated groan droned out from the kitchen.

 

“The Lovers, Reversed. Disharmony and a bleak future.”

 

“Whoah you guys aren’t too enthusiastic, what’s eating ya?” Asuka questioned. They’d given up keeping things from Asuka a long time ago. She hadn’t expected anything about what she was about to hear, but when they enlightened her, she broke out into a barely controlled laughter. “That sure sounds like you guys!”

 

“No it doesn’t!” Sendou protested.

 

“Here, drink.” Asuka thrust a can of tomato juice she’d been keeping in her bag at him. “But actually, that’s all it is? I thought it’d actually be a big deal.”

 

“I don’t know how it is in your incomprehensible head, but here on earth it _is_ a big deal.” Against his better judgement, Sendou downed the can of tomato juice in one swipe. Asuka patted his back tactlessly as he covered his head with his hands as one would sleep in class , chiding him with a satisfied ‘ _there you go’_.

 

“Seriously though. Living with this guy is one thing, being married to him is another thing entirely.” This time Gouda chimed in.

 

“Huh...I don’t really get the difference though. Either way you’re Gouda and Sendou.”

 

“It’s different! Totally different! My life and reputation is over!”

 

“Hey! If anyone should be saying that it’s me! I actually have a job!”

 

“Fortune telling is a job.”

 

“You’re not even using a special skill for it!! You just pull out Tarot cards! Anyone can do that!”

 

“Hah! Temperance, Upright! Patience and finding meaning, Everything has its purpose!”

 

“You don’t have a patient bone in your body!”

 

“I do so, just not with you.”

 

“GUYS. Seriously. If you both don’t want to be married then just get a divorce. Sheesh.” Even Asuka felt the need to intervene at this point, despite her usual entertainment being watching them go back and forth. They were clearly high strung.

 

“Divorce?” They both repeaedt the word. There was certainly that option.

 

“It’s apparently a lot more common nowadays than it used to be, I heard. So why not?”

 

“You’re right.” Sendou looked relieved.

 

“That kind of thing...sounds like a lot of trouble though…” Gouda didn’t seem as thrilled about it as he ought to be. He had a lot more to lose than Sendou did in this situation.

 

“You don’t have a choice. You didn’t get me an anniversary gift yet. So get me a divorce Gouda.”

 

“Oh _now_ you’re going to talk about anniversaries?!” This had been a sore spot for them. Then again, nearly everything was.

 

_[No way! They’re getting a divorce? I didn’t even know they’d gotten married!]_

 

_[Right? Apparently it happened a few days ago.]_

 

_[Oh boy, give them my congratulations and condolences www.]_

 

Amidst the argument, Asuka was busy informing Ami of the current situation. Apparently Ban was with her, and had sighed rather loudly at the news. He’d recently been visiting the seeker’s base more often to keep up with information on the World Savers. The incident with Hiro really got to him. the past 5 years had held many small incidents, but seeing one of his close friends so deeply affected really drove home that horrible things are still out there. As such he’d been dividing his time between visiting Hiro in the hospital, helping Ami and Jin with their investigations, and continuing his studies.

 

“Then there’s these two huh….” Asuka mused to herself. Compared to all that, the comical antics of Gouda and Sendou were pretty unaffected. She smiled. They were fun like this.

 

\---

 

It took a few weeks yet before they could go to court. If not for the concept of professionalism, the proceedings definitely would’ve been a hot topic of conversation between the lawyers on their lunch breaks.The process was long, but both wanted it done as fast as possible, so Gouda found himself settling on giving up a number of possessions. Not that it mattered much, since they weren’t actually going their separate ways. At one point, the two had started a brawl and needed to be pulled apart by security. To top off such an odd case, the judge found herself extremely baffled when they left the court together in good spirits, but nonetheless, had to officiate the divorce.

 

Afterwards, Ami threw them a ‘happy divorce!’ party as she called it. Oddly, Sendou seemed surprisingly satisfied with the idea. They invited all their friends for a much needed change of pace during tough times, and of course they had LBX battles planned. Jessica, Yuuya and Jin took the opportunity to visit Hiro again as well, as they were usually overseas, and Ran mused that he’d definitely have some interesting stories to wake up to with people like these around.

 

Gouda took to referring to Sendou only as ‘The ex’ in his presence, which never failed to get a pointed non-reaction.

 

“The Tower, Reverse. A disaster has been avoided. Hmm. that’s not so bad.”

 

“Quit using those stupid cards already! We’re supposed to be celebrating.” Sendou’s ex made his opinion known, same as usual. This elicited another ‘hmph’ from Gouda’s ex, and they sat down together arms crossed on one side, arm slung over the shoulder of the other.

 

“It’s amazing they seem to get along _better_ like this” Kazu commented.

 

Ami gave a sarcastic look. “Somehow I’m not surprised.”

 

Ban was just relieved they were getting along relative to usual without the need for his intervention. He took a sip of his orange juice and accidentally spilt a few dribbles on his sweater.

“Ah…..”


End file.
